Electrical boxes are used as a container for electrical connections in an electrical system. For instance, a small metal or plastic junction box may be used to mount electrical switches or electrical outlets in or on a building. When installing electrical boxes and drywall, the electrical box is mounted and then the drywall is mounted afterwards. A cutting tool may be used to cut a hole in the drywall to allow the electrical box to protrude through the hole for use. However, the location of the electrical box may not be marked, thereby making it difficult to locate the electrical box for cutting the hole when covered by the drywall.
One practice is to cut the hole prior to mounting the drywall. However, the position of the hole may not align with the location of the electrical box, which would require enlarging the hole or using a new sheet of drywall. Hence, there is a need for system that can accurately indicate the location of the electrical box. The present invention features an electrical box location indicator system for use when installing drywall.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.